This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Prefix and predictive search techniques have been widely studied in information systems and information retrieval systems, however most techniques for prefix and predictive searching have focused on retrieving data from a centralized database. Distributed hash tables (DHTs) are used to provide a random distribution of stored data objects in storage nodes: the distributed hash tables establish a distributed database in the storage nodes based on generating a hash key for a prescribed attribute of the data object, for example a title of the data object. The distributed hash tables, however, introduce new problems for attempting prefix and predictive search techniques in a distributed database.
For example, the requirements of numerous search keys for a single data object requires multiple queries to be generated to different nodes within the distributed hash table.